1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hard space suits, and more particularly, relates to the torso portion of such a suit. It may also be used on diving suits and in other environments which require protection of the wearer from external hostile elements. The torso portion has a joint between its upper and lower portions to receive one or more sizing rings so that the torso portion may be lengthened to accommodate a wide range of wearer sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,622 reveals a pressurized capsule for protecting a moon walker who is wearing a pressurized suit. The capsule has a rear door and supports an umbrella-shaped reflector for reflecting solar radiation. No apparatus is disclosed for adjusting the torso dimensions of either the capsule or the suit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,405,406 and 4,091,464 each disclose a substantially constant-volume space suit in which the torso breaks apart into an upper section and a lower section. The sections must be separated in order for the wearer to extricate himself from the suit. The torso section of each suit is articulated. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,406 the torso joint utilizes bellows whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,464 the torso joints are of the rolling convolute variety. In the present invention the torso covering is not articulated and wearer ingress and egress is achieved by means of a rear opening that is covered with a backpack when the suit is pressurized. The suits described in the two patents have no apparatus to alter the dimensions of the torso portion so that it may accommodate users of different size. In contradistinction, the present invention permits the torso portion of a space suit to be quickly shortened or lengthened so that it will fit a variety of users.
Although it is known to employ replaceable annuli of different sizes in leg and arm coverings of a suit, heretofore sizing rings have not been used to increase the vertical dimension of the torso portion of a space suit.